


Tender, Helping Hands

by bionically



Series: Love Fest 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete crack, Fairest of The Rare's Love Fest 2020, Other, Squid Sex, Tender Sex, Tentacles, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionically/pseuds/bionically
Summary: Hagrid had always been curious about the Giant Squid and how she fared in the Black Lake, but it wasn't until the day he was called up to the Headmaster's Tower that he truly got to know her.Featuring Cursed Squid Sex#TeamAphrodite #lf2020
Relationships: Giant Squid/Rubeus Hagrid
Series: Love Fest 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643674
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Tender, Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disenchantedglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disenchantedglow/gifts), [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> unbeta'd. completely unbeta'd.
> 
> How did this come about? You can thank the Fairest of the Rare and especially Frumpologist and Disenchantedglow.

The day Hagrid was called up to the Headmaster's office was quite the worst day of his life and he had lived through fairly harrying moments as a half-giant runt. His knees were shaking loud enough that he thought he could hear them knocking against one another, and when he heard the words, "Grave matter indeed," he almost passed out altogether.

"But he never hurt nobody," Hagrid said, his hands twisting around and around on his wand until it became so sweaty that he dropped it on the ground altogether. 

Hagrid fell to his knees to pick it up and images flashed in his mind—of how proud his da had been when he received the letter to enter Hogwarts. _My boy, a wizard!_ he had said and hugged Hagrid around the waist as best he could. 

His mother had not been happy about the magic, but her stance was, _if you want to do something, you might as well do it well_. 

Hagrid had the feeling this did not count as doing well. His eyes flickered around the room in panic, seeking help wherever he could. Professor Dumbledore always said, "Help is always available at Hogwarts to those who ask for it," but even he was avoiding looking directly at him. 

He was dismissed to go to his room, but as Hagrid stumbled down from the tower, he swallowed back a great knot in his throat. He didn't _want_ to go back to his room. That wasn't where he felt most at home here, in that small shared room filled with small people who made _him_ feel small inside, even though he was actually a giant bumbling ox.

Instead, when he looked up and saw the wide eyes of his classmates and heard the whispering began to increase in volume, Hagrid clapped his thick hands over his ears and ran out the Entrance Hall.

The sunshine felt good on his face for all of ten minutes as he ran to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but then the sweat on his brow and his tears began to mix together. His nose was runny, and he had no doubt he looked an absolute fright and probably smelled worse. He was always seeing the wrinkled noses of his classmates when he walked past, as though they were trying to hold their breath in his presence.

He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. Worse than that, what would happen to Aragog? His only friend at school who had stood by him through thick and thin—Hagrid had a bad premonition that the other wizards would not consider Aragog's word good enough. Could they give him _veritaserum_? But Aragog was so proud himself, unwilling to bow to the whims of man.

Hagrid threw himself against the bank of the lake and wept bitterly. The mossy grass was wet beneath his face, and he didn't even notice that his feet were partially submerged in the water before he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep borne of stress and worry.

* * *

In his dreams, he was swimming in the water completely naked, and there was a voice telling him, "Help will always be available to those who ask."

The voice was faint, and Hagrid chased it through his dream. "Help," he gurgled incoherently through the snot in his throat. "Please, help!"

He felt so tired through the burdens cast upon him that he wriggled only a little when something touched his leg. It tickled, but only a little bit before it began to pat him gently, as though reassuring him that all was not lost. He felt almost mothered by the attention for the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts, an oversized outcast. 

Here he had spent his formative years as a freak among men, with only the occasional pet to keep him company. While the other young boys started to talk of girls and breasts and arses, Hagrid had blushed and looked around longingly. There had been no one there to return his shy glances. No one there to hold his hand or kiss him on the cheek.

Who could love such a freak as he, now that his only friend was to be put to death? 

_I will, Hagrid,_ the soft voice whispered through his mind like a featherlight caress.

He felt that voice go straight to him and jolt him to his bollocks. Then a different touch crept up his leg, something cold but not unpleasant, and he giggled a little at the sensation. Touch me, he thought with lonely desperation.

The person responded, curling a soft, sinuous limb around his bare thigh, tantalising close to his thick manhood, that unbearably large organ that had more than a few classmates giggle and point. Hagrid shifted against the touch, pressing himself closer. He was so hard, and his lover was so soft. 

Something wrapped around his thick member and tightened. Hagrid moaned and his hips bucked. "More, more," he murmured, begging, pleading. A finger came up to touch his hard nipple, and a guttural scream was ripped out of his throat. 

All the cares in the world seemed to fade away under the tender loving ministrations of this mystery lover. Hagrid did not dare open his eyes for fear that it was all a dream and that he would wake up to a nightmare—the very one he had only just escaped from within the halls of the school.

No, if this be a dream, let it never end. Let this loneliness within him be smothered with the constant strokes and sweet caresses of his dream lover.

Hagrid's thighs bucked, and his arms came up to close around his lover. A large, pillowy figure had she, comfortingly wide and long. No small human this for his clumsy hands to break like the cup he had just this morning inadvertently smashed. Why, oh why had he ever come to this place?

_For me, lover_ , his kind-hearted dream woman responded. He gripped her on her cold, slippery back—she was so cold from being in the water. He could help her; he never felt the cold, not even when he swam in the icy northern fjords back home. 

His arms tightened around her. His lips opened to suckle hers, and a finger came up to touch his lips. Greedily, he opened his mouth even wider to suck that lovely wet finger inside. He moaned around her finger just as a large wet orifice closed over his exuberant cock. 

He almost came right then, but he understood by now, from the whispers among the male students, that one must make it last. So he manfully pumped his hips forward, pushing his large trunk of a cock further inside. 

She was so cold, but she was alive and swirling around him where it mattered. She moved like a dervish, fingers thrusting into his hair, his beard, even several times his ears. He groaned deep in his throat, and she squealed and gurgled with the same ecstasy that had taken him.

She pulsed and contracted around him, squeezing him tighter than he had ever thought possible, rubbing him up and down, and at the same time, licking and tonguing his balls in a way that almost made him choke.

"I—I'm coming," he growled at one point, his penis so hard and throbbing that it could break down solid stone walls like a hammer. Heat traveled up from his stomach and spread outward so that he felt in danger of exploding. 

But always there was this lovely mermaid to cool him down. She pumped him and then, just as he was about to come, her orifice let go of him. 

He almost whimpered at the loss of contact before he realised that he could not come inside her. Still, her many talented fingers swirled around him, and she was there too, kissing him on the cheek and mouth and neck and nipple. She was there for him, holding him when he exploded with a loud bellow of sound bursting from his chest. His cock spewed out giant sprays of seed, covering him, her, them all over, again and again until he was spent.

Even then, it was alright, because they could wash themselves so easily in the water nearby.

_I must go now_ , she said to him then, with one final touch of his cheek. She felt no warmer after their encounter.

Hagrid decided to brave opening his eyes. If this were a dream, then so be it. He opened his eyes and saw intertwined in his naked arms the sinuous, pinkish orange body of the Giant Squid, her tentacles convulsing and moving through the air, first one way, then another way.

Her giant eyes stared at him with compassion, and she seemed to slide reluctantly off his body towards the water. His clothes were lying farther up the bank, dry and clean. She was a considerate lover, this one.

Hagrid didn't know how to speak to her. He cleared his throat, his massive hands going down to shield his large tree stump of a manhood. Too late, for he saw her tentacles were liberally covered with his semen, white, sticky strands of cum like someone had spilled a vat of seed on her. 

One tentacle heavy with come waved in the air before retreating back below her, into her innermost part. She did not object to him, not any part of him.

"Will I—" Hagrid said, filled with fear and regret that he would never again see her in this way. "Will I see you again?"

The Giant Squid backed into the water, but her words sounded in his ears. 

_Help will always be available at Hogwarts for those who ask of it._


End file.
